


Sway

by KittieHill



Series: One Word Prompt [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alley Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, One Word Prompts, Possessive John, Sherlock Dances, Sort of case fic, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:50:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3387455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieHill/pseuds/KittieHill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another one word prompt. Word was 'Sway'</p>
<p>I was sort of watching Moulin Rouge in my head when i was writing this, so the dancing would probably be the Tango from that. It's just an excuse to have Sherlock in sparkly pants and a low cut top. </p>
<p>Not Beta'd, Not for profit. Let me know what you think. Also, if you want any requests either get in touch here, or on @herekittiekat or on my tumblr http://kittiekatthings.tumblr.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sway

John knew he shouldn’t be jealous; it was just for a case.

Their victims had all been semi-professional dancers, young women who had the skill and talent to become professionals had been found murdered with their throats and knees sliced open resulting in Sherlock going undercover at the prestigious dance studio where each victim had studied.

Which is how John found himself watching the love of his life dancing close and seductive with a woman; Sherlock’s perfect arse and legs poured into black satin trousers and the pale expanse of Sherlock’s chest showing through the low cut V of his shirt as he led the woman in a sexual and sensual tango,

The other dancer was the head of the studio; a former professional who had been forced to retire early in disgrace from the limelight and relegated to teaching. Her eyes blazed with desire and passion for the detective who returned each look before hitting each move with perfected ease, his limbs perfectly straight as the music quickened and reached its climax.

The song ended and the audience applauded, seemingly enraptured by Sherlock who walked behind stage with a nod of his head for John to follow. The doctor complied and followed his lover backstage, meeting Lestrade as they entered the dressing rooms which were lined with half naked women causing both John and Lestrade to gasp and apologise.

‘You need to arrest Madam Ginot’ Sherlock whispered ‘She’s the one who’s been killing them’

‘Hold on’ John added ‘Didn’t you just dance with her?’

‘Yes’ Sherlock answered, wiping his sweat away with a towel as he looked at Lestrade ‘The evidence is hidden under the floorboard in her office’

‘Got it’ Greg pounced into action, calling Donovan for backup as Sherlock grabbed his coat and left, walking out through the back door and down a darkened alleyway with John following.

‘So’ John hissed ‘You knew she was a murderer yet still danced with her?’

‘I needed to know for sure’ Sherlock shrugged ‘I could tell it was her as she glared at me when she didn’t think I was looking. She also hissed and stamped on my foot when I _accidently_ missed a step’

‘Ah’ John nodded before turning Sherlock around until the detectives back hit the brick wall of the building ‘and you didn’t think you might be in danger?’

Sherlock snorted in disdain ‘Was she going to slit my throat on stage in front of a hundred witnesses John?’

‘She looked like she was going to fuck you’ John grinned ‘You should have seen how much she wanted you’

Sherlock gestured dismissively ‘You should know by now, I’m not interested’

John pressed his body against Sherlock’s and pushed his hand down the satin pants, wrapping his hand around the soft cock ‘I know but it made me jealous’

‘Mmmm’ Sherlock grinned, feeling his shaft stiffen under John’s warm hands ‘what did you feel?’

‘I wanted to kill her for touching you, every time her thigh touched your upper thigh my heart clenched angrily. You are mine’ John hissed possessively ‘all mine’

‘Yes John’ Sherlock gasped, feeling himself almost fully hard as John stroked up and down in a steady rhythm

‘The way your hips moved, _fuck_ it was so sexy’ John admitted ‘your perfect arse swaying back and forth made me want to bite it and feast on it. I wanted to ravage you on stage, let everyone see that we belong to one another and nobody else could even come close’

‘John’ Sherlock gasped

John kissed Sherlock passionately, tasting the slight tang of sweat from Sherlock’s face on his lips as they snogged heatedly in a dark alleyway,

‘I want to mark you’ John whispered into Sherlock’s ear as they pulled away ‘Please?’

‘Yes’ Sherlock gasped, his cock still twitching and bobbing in John’s hand as the older man played him perfectly. John moved forward and began to lick and suck a purple claiming mark onto Sherlock’s neck, biting softly and listening to Sherlock gasp as he lathered it with his tongue to seal it.

‘You’re mine Sherlock’ John growled ‘Nobody else’s. Mine’

‘Y-Yes John. God, yes, yours, please’ Sherlock gasped as his cock grew harder still ‘Close John’

‘Come for me love’ John growled deeply into Sherlock’s ear, watching the detective lock his muscles as he began to cum inside his trousers; soaking himself with sticky ropes of cum which covered John’s hand. A soft whisper of a moan escaped his lips as John coaxed the remaining drops from the tip before removing his hand and licking away the bitter taste,

‘Mine’ John grinned before taking Sherlock’s hand with his clean one and walking back to Baker Street.


End file.
